<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insekten im Eis by Rosethouartsickxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735854">Insekten im Eis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx'>Rosethouartsickxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, F/M, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich habe es ernst gemeint, wir können Freunde sein.“ Er wurde rot. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen. „Ich hätte gerne einen Freund wie dich, Newt. Einen Freund mit einem sagenumwobenen, lächerlichen Handkoffer und Puddingknien.“  Newt Scamander spricht zum ersten Mal mit Leta Lestrange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insekten im Eis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Überall wachsen Newt x OC/ Reader und Newt x Tina und Tina x Graves-Geschichten aus dem Boden (das neue Dramione?), dabei war für mich das Pairing (und ich meine DAS Pairing) die ganze Zeit über dieses unausgesprochene, angedeutete Newt x Leta-Pairing. Um dieser klaffende Lücke Abhilfe zu leisten, habe ich mich vorsichtig an einem kleinen One-Shot versucht. </p>
<p>Dieser kleine Text hier ist vor dem Erscheinen des zweiten Films entstanden und orientiert sich bei der Darstellung von Newt und Leta dementsprechend nur an den wenigen Informationen, die im ersten Film gegeben worden sind. Also nur kind of canongetreu.</p>
<p>Eingelesen auf YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFB3bgZsyx4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>Insekten im Eis</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Wenn Mädchen elf oder zwölf waren, dann fanden sie alles eklig: Jungs, Schwitzen, Blumenerde und gefrorene Insekten. Er war ein Junge und auch, wenn er nicht übermäßig schwitzte, sammelte er magisch vereiste Käfer und Schmetterlinge und war damit genau das, was man als „eklig“ definierte. Alle seine Mitschüler – und sogar einige Lehrer – mieden ihn, wenn er seinen kleinen Koffer dabei hatte. Das abgewetzte, ledrige Rechteck war ein Geschenk von seinem Großvater Fido gewesen und auch, wenn sich darin erst eine Kolonie Riesenameisen, das Fossil eines urzeitlichen Schmetterlings und die detaillierte anatomische Zeichnung eines Murtlaps befand, wusste Newton Scamander, dass dieser Koffer einmal sein Lebensinhalt sein würde. Der Koffer und das einzige Mädchen (der einzige Mensch, es wollte der Zufall, dass sie auch noch ein Mädchen war), das nicht kreischend zurücksprang, wenn er ins Klassenzimmer kam, sondern ihn ein bisschen anlächelte. Geheimnisvoll. Mona Lisa, nannte sein Großvater alle Frauen, die so lächeln konnten, auch, wenn sie weder Mona, noch Lisa hießen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sie hieß auch nicht Mona Lisa, sondern Leta. Mit jeder Stunde Verwandlung fasste er neuen Mut – ihr Lächeln wurde weder breiter, noch schmaler – und als das erste Schuljahr fast vorbei war und sie immer noch kein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten hielt er sie auf. Nein. Eigentlich bummelten sie nur Beide und, nachdem Professor Tofty seufzend vor ihnen das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte fasste er endlich den Mut etwas zu sagen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Hast du schon mal einen Thestral gesehen?“ Ich mag deine Frisur! ; Hey, wie geht es dir heute? ; Hast du schon die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke fertig? ; Magst du Pudding? – alles, wirklich alles wäre ein besserer (normalerer) erster Satz gewesen als „Hast du schon mal einen Thestral gesehen?“. Zum Glück war Leta Lestrange genauso wenig normal wie er.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte malerisch den Kopf. Für ein elfjähriges Mädchen hatte sie verwunderlich strenge Gesichtszüge und die Schatten unter ihren Augen verliehen ihr das Aussehen einer alten, schlaflosen Frau, die in einem mädchenhaften Körper gefangen war. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich welche sehen kann.“ Ihre Zähne waren klein und weiß und er musste an die Murtlap-Skizze denken. Murtlaps hatten kleine, perlweiße Zähnchen. Genau wie Leta.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Die Schulkutschen werden von ihnen gezogen.“ Sie nickte und er wusste, dass er ihr mehr bieten musste als allgemein bekannte Informationen, wenn er ihr Interesse wecken wollte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Ich weiß, wo sie wohnen.“ Er klang wie an Angeber, aber wenigstens gab er nicht mit seinem Sauberwisch 4 an, den er nächstes Jahr besitzen würde, so wie Albatroz Malfoy.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Willst du sie sehen?“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Leta nickte und sie lächelte. Ein Leta-Lächeln. Das Erste von vielen, die er in den nächsten sechs Jahren zu sehen bekommen würde. Doch für keines war er so dankbar wie für dieses erste, zögerliche und gleichzeitig überlegene Lächeln.<span></span><span></span></p>
<p><br/>
<span></span><span class="user_italic">„Wir dürfen nicht in den Wald.“</span> Das wussten sie Beide und Newt war sich sicher, dass ihre Gedanken beide peinlich ängstlich um dieses ausgesprochene Verbot kreisten. Zeit seines Lebens würde aus „dem Wald“ der „Verbotene Wald“ werden, doch an diesem besonderen, frühsommerlichen Tag, an dem er zum ersten Mal mit Leta Lestrange gesprochen hatte, war es einfach nur „der Wald“ und sie folgte ihm stillschweigend.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Seine Hände zitterten und er war froh, dass er einige dornige Sträucher bei Seite schieben musste, denn so konnte er sich alleine auf das unangenehme Kratzen auf seiner Haut konzentrieren und hatte keine Zeit daran zu denken, dass er wie ein Idiot – ein Blödsinniger – seitdem sie das Schloss verlassen hatten schwieg. Ihm fielen keine Worte ein, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit verdienten.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Schließlich gelangten sie auf eine Lichtung und er – der seinen Großonkel Albert an einer Fischgräte hatte ersticken sehen – erblickte eine Herde Thestrale, die wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt beieinander stand. Sie waren groß, ihre Haut war grünlich-gräulich und man konnte ihr Skelett darunter erkennen. Newt dachte an haarlose, verhungerte Pferde, doch weil es keine besonders schöne Assoziation war, sprach er es nicht laut aus.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Leta, die viel mutiger war als er und trotzdem nach Slytherin ging (das angeblich mutloseste Haus aller), lief zielstrebig, mit sicher ausgestreckten Händen auf das kleinste Tier der Herde zu. Der halb ausgewachsene Thestral sah sie kommen und gab ein unheimliches Wiehern von sich. Alle Thestrale – er zählte acht – sahen Leta an und auch, wenn er nur ihren Rücken und ihren Hinterkopf und ihr langes, dunkles, zu einem Zopf gebundenes Haar sehen konnte, wusste er, dass sie lächelte.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Schnaubend – das „Pony“ klang empört, aber auf eine belustigte Art und Weise – trottete der kleinste Thestral auf Leta zu und drückte seine Schnauze in ihre Handfläche. Newt jagte ein irrsinniger Gedanke nach dem anderen. Was, wenn sie gebissen wurde? Was, wenn der Thestral ihre Hand einfach auffraß? Oder ihren ganzen Arm abbiss?<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Sein Großvater hatte ihm einiges über Thestrale erzählt und behauptete, dass es friedliebende Kreaturen waren. Allerdings hatte er ebenfalls erwähnt, dass sie sich am liebsten von rohem Fleisch und grünen Äpfeln ernährten. Auch, wenn er es Leta nicht gesagt hatte und zielstrebig vorangegangen war, hatte er die Thestrale noch nie zuvor besucht. Oder überhaupt einen gesehen, der nicht gezeichnet war. Jetzt, wo er vor mehreren ausgewachsenen Tierwesen stand hatte er ein bisschen Angst, obwohl er doch der Enkel des großen Fido Scamanders – Entdecker aller dreißig europäischen Nifflerarten – war.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Wenn du willst, können wir Freunde sein.“ Ihre Stimme passte nicht in den Wald und es kam ihm so vor, als würden alle Bäume beben als sie den Mund aufmachte. „Auch, wenn du ein Feigling bist.“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und er bekam keine Luft. Ihre Augen waren voll von Spott und es kam ihm so vor, als würde der kleine Thestral ihn auslachen, als er in ihre Hand prustete.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Ich bin kein Feigling!“<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Dann komm her.“<span></span><span></span><span></span><br/>
<span></span>Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding (er hätte lieber nach ihrem Lieblingspudding gefragt, anstatt ihr zu beweisen, dass er ein Angsthase war) und es kostete ihn seine Würde sich neben sie zu stellen. Sie war nur ein klitzekleines bisschen größer als er – höchstens einen oder zwei Fingerbreit – und doch kam sie ihm an diesem Tag riesig vor. Erhaben.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Der Atem des Thestrals war feucht und trotzdem schaffte er es, mit seinen Fingern über den Nasenrücken des Drachenpferds zu streichen und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass sich Letas Mundwinkel anerkennend nach oben verzogen.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>„Ich habe es ernst gemeint, wir können Freunde sein.“ Er wurde rot. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen. „Ich hätte gerne einen Freund wie dich, Newt. Einen Freund mit einem sagenumwobenen, lächerlichen Handkoffer und Puddingknien.“ Hatte sie ihn gerade lächerlich genannt? Und „sagenumwoben“? Von einem mysteriösen Mädchen wie ihr war das ein Kompliment und sein Herz schlug schneller.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Er nickte, während das Thestralpony mit seiner rauen Zunge über seinen Handrücken fuhr. Es kitzelte und er lachte unkontrolliert. Wenn er lachte klang er immer ein bisschen atemlos und ein wenig grotesk – deshalb vermied er es, wann immer er konnte zu lachen und zog es vor zu grinsen (die Kräuterkundehexe hasste ihn deshalb) – und er schämte sich gleich, doch dann stimmte sie ein.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Leta Lestrange war ein hübsches, seltsames und anmutiges Mädchen, doch wenn sie lachte, dann klang ihre Stimme viel tiefer und er dachte an Gewitter.<span></span><span></span><span></span><br/>
<span></span>Als er zwei Tage später von seinem Vater am Bahnhof King´s Cross in die Arme geschlossen wurde, da hatte er einen Koffer voll mit Ameisen und Insekten im Eis und eine Freundin mit einem ganz besonderen Lächeln. Glücklicher hätte Newt Scamander beim letzten Atemzug seines ersten Schuljahres nicht sein können. Noch wusste er nicht, dass ihn kein Mensch auf der Welt glücklicher und unglücklicher machen würde, als Leta Lestrange.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>